Leap of Faith
by BJ2
Summary: Logan/Remy SLASH! My first official "How they met" story. Prequel to Angel's song. Remy's ill and Logan and Hank take care of him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay this was written ages ago. It my first (yeah, there are a couple) "How they met" story and it can be considered a prequel to Angel's Song.

*****

Logan cursed and opened his eyes.

Even behind the mansion, in his favorite spot in the woods, he couldn't escape the noise. Someone had cornered the kid again. Logan rose and rolled up the mat he used to meditate. He stashed it in an old log and followed the angry voice until he could see who was screaming. Shaking his head he moved quietly forward; Wings was at it again. When he was behind Remy he popped silently out of the woods. "Wings, why don't you just fast forward this little speech to the part where you're perfect and never made a mistake. I heard this same speech last week, let the kid go in and get some food."

Warren just stared at the two men, mad that Logan was able to sneak up on him so easily.

Before he could think of anything to say Logan was beside the Cajun, "Come on kid, I was just goin in to get something to eat myself." He nudged Remy in the back to get him moving before Warren could start his attack again. When they had taken a few steps Logan quietly asked, "what're ya doin' out here? I thought you were supposed to stay in bed?"

Remy just shrugged; to Logan he looked like death just barely warmed over. He was pale and unsteady on his feet. Still dealing with a severe respiratory infection, he coughed all night. He couldn't be getting any sleep; the dark circles under his eyes were proof enough of that.

In the three weeks he'd been back he spent the first in the boathouse until Hank got a good look at him and forced him down to the med lab the second week. That was a miracle itself considering that to get the kid to even enter the lab he was usually unconscious. That was another sure sign that he felt really bad. The only thing that got him released this week as far as Logan knew was a promise to stay in his room at the mansion and not escape back to the boathouse.

Logan opened the door that led into the kitchen and pushed Remy into a chair, "Sit down before ya fall over. When was the last time you ate?" He was skin and bones, nothing like the strong, confident Cajun who left here six months ago.

So much had happened in those six months, the mission to space, OZT, that accursed trial, Logan finally admitting to himself that he was in love with the Cajun.

That one had been building since the kid sauntered in with Storm four years ago.

God, he was something. Tall, thin, looking like an angel, built like a god with an attitude to match. He drove Cyke and Wings nuts which made him okay in Logan's book. They'd shut down quite a few bars over the years. They had fun, Remy was never afraid to try something new.

The kid in the chair behind him was a shadow of that man. The fire had gone out in his eyes and all that remained was a lonely kid who was so afraid of being thrown away again the feeling was practically palpable. He just sat there staring at the floor with his arms wrapped around his waist. He was rocking gently back and forth though he didn't seem to be aware of it.

Logan sat a plate of food in front of him then sat down himself, "Eat," he pointed to the food as he began cleaning his own plate.

Remy looked at the food and swallowed hard. With a shaking hand he pushed it away, "Sorry Logan but I'm feelin' kinda sick," he whispered. His voice was raspy and Logan knew it had hurt to say those few soft words.

"Want me to get Hank? You look like hell kiddo." Logan stopped eating and just stared at him.

"Non, merci. I was just gonna take a lil' walk, thought the fresh air might make me feel better. I wanted some tea."

Logan jumped up, "I'll get it for ya." He poured some hot water in a mug "I'm gonna fix you some tea then I'm gonna walk ya back up to yer room. I've heard them all getting on yer case, don't listen to 'em kid, ain't one of 'em got the right to say shit."

Remy just looked at the floor, "I don' wanna talk 'bout it if y' don' mind."

Logan sat the mug in front of Remy on the table just as Rogue walked into the kitchen.  
"What are you doin down here?" she snapped. "Hank said you'd stay upstairs."

"Sorry chere…"

"Don't you chere me! You made me leave you behind to die! How could you do that to me! I thought you loved me!"

Logan's fist's hitting the table stopped her ranting. "Shut the hell up!" He stood and pointed a finger in her direction, "Ain't ya got a mind of yer own? Don't ya got enough sense t' know right from wrong?"

"Stop …" Remy softly whispered, "Just stop… she's right." Tears were threatening to fall down his face. Remy got up from the table holding a hand out to steady himself and took off for his room.

"You're a real bitch girl." Logan growled as he grabbed the mug and left to follow Remy. He found him standing in the hall just outside his room. The door was already open and he could see past Remy that the room was in ruins.

Remy took the final shaky steps inside and looked around. He bent slowly and picked up a picture of himself and his father, shaking broken glass off and pulling it from its broken frame. Clutching it to his chest he moved a few steps and sank down onto his bed. "All I wanted was a home; a place where, no matter what, I was welcome, a place to come to when I was tired or scared. I had that with Jean Luc, I thought maybe I found it again with Stormy but then she came back here an' didn't need me no more. I guess nobody needs me no more…nobody wants me."

Logan wanted so badly to tell him he was wrong but stayed silent. He watched as Remy went to his closet and pulled out a duffle bag. Remy slowly sifted through the mess on the floor and folded a few things into it. "Well, this is no place I wanna be… I'm not gonna stay here any more." He walked back to the bed and put the picture on top of his belongings and zipped it shut then sat down wearily on the edge of the bed again, "But where am I gonna go?"

Logan entered the room and sat by him on the bed. He put his arm around Remy's shoulders and pulled him close to his side not caring what the kid thought. He was a mess, shaking and trying his best to not fall apart in front of Wolverine. His skin radiated heat and Logan wondered how sick he really was. "Come on; you're comin' with me."

Remy turned his head and looked into Logan's eyes.

"You're sick kid; I'm takin' ya to my cabin, no arguments."

"Merci, but non… then they'll hate you too." Remy whispered. He lay his head against Logan's shoulder and sighed, he hated being like this; weak and uncertain. He hadn't felt like this since before Lean Luc took him in. Logan gave him a little hug and before Remy could stop them, the tears started again.

"Kid, I gotta know… Did ya tell her to leave ya to die?" It was a gentle request, not meant to pry, just a friend needing the truth.

"Oui…Non… felt like I wanted to die. This is the closest I got to family now…and they'd just heard, from my own lips, that I was the cause of the…" The sentence died; there was no need to finish it. "Of course I wanted to die; but like ya wanna die if ya just lost yer best friend. When she dropped me in the snow… told me I didn't have a home no more…"

Logan's brows rose and he looked at him with a frown "What? She said what?"

Remy looked around his trashed room, "She's right."

Logan exploded at that, "No She's not! She had no right to say that!" He stopped when he saw Remy flinch back away from him. "You never told anybody what she said did you? You just let them all believe…"

Remy whispered "I'm only a thief… never felt like I was a part of the group… it was fun to pretend though…" He pulled away from Logan and made his way slowly to the door, took one last look at his ruined belongings and said in a quiet voice, "Merci for givin' this thief a chance to be something more. I'm gonna miss ya Logan."

Then he was gone.

*****

Logan sat on the bed for a while after Remy left.

He already knew who was responsible for the mess, "Damn Ice cube, Wings was here too, probably cheerin' him on." He got up from the bed and kicked a pile of torn clothes. Paintings that Logan knew were original works of art were slashed. Any photo's that were once proudly displayed were torn into pieces. Logan bent and picked up one in particular, he had the same photo in his own room. It was of the whole team, taken by the Professor and on the back, in beautiful handwriting, there were two words My Friends. "Some friends…" Logan muttered.

"Logan? What happened here? You didn't…" Hank McCoy stood in the doorway surveying the mess.

"No Blue, not me, I smell your boy Ice, Wings was in on it too. He was harassing the kid outside earlier." Logan chose to ignore the fact that Hank would even consider that he'd be involved in something so cruel.

"Outside, what was he doing outside? Where is Remy? He's not supposed to be wandering around; he's a step away from pneumonia."

Logan handed Hank the two halves of the picture he still held, "Well, his *friends* decided it was time for him to go." He absently bent and carefully examined a destroyed canvas with a sigh.

"We have to go after him Logan; we have to let him know he still has friends here. Along with the infection he's also fighting a case of depression. He could do something stupid and not even realize he's doing it." Hank's tone got his immediate attention. He was really worried about the kid.

He stood and studied his eyes, "We'll find him Blue, and then he's gonna stay at my cabin. No one else will know and you'll still be close to treat him." He tried to ignore the unease that was creeping into his gut at the way Hank was acting.

"Agreed, come on Logan, get that nose working. I'm really worried that this…" he held out his arms at the destroyed room, "could be enough to push him over the edge."

*****

The men made their way through the forest of trees that surrounded the mansion grounds. The scent was faint but Logan tracked Remy until they came to a clearing. There before them was an old graveyard. "He's here somewhere, his scent's strong." Logan spoke quietly as his eyes scanned the area but he saw no sign of Remy.

"REMY!" Hank called but got no answer.

"Come on out kid! You know if you don't I'll just sniff ya out!" They heard a noise and Logan's head snapped sideways, "Over there."

They made their way slowly and respectfully through weeds and overgrown brush, past the toppled grave markers of forgotten, faceless people to what had apparently been the caretaker's shed. Once inside they couldn't ignore the twin flames that were Remy's eyes. "Remy, come out of there please?" Hank asked calmly. "I saw what Bobby did to your things… I'm so sorry."

Behind an overturned table, surrounded by rusty tools and dead potted plants, Remy sat on the cold stone floor. "I know why he did it… don't blame him none…did he have to break m' picture of Poppa?" He just stared at the picture in his hands. "Henri, m' brother, took this picture a few weeks before th' chargin' power kicked in. I remember thinkin' I guess they really *do* want me here. It was th' first time it really hit me…I had a Poppa. And Henri was so patient; he played wit' me, taught me to read and write…he never got mad…" He stopped talking.

Hank and Logan inched their way back into the corner where he sat. He started coughing and his brow was covered in beads of sweat. "Let's get out of here Remy." Hank knelt down beside him and took his chin in one large blue hand and his wrist, to check his pulse, in the other. "Remy, I promise I won't let anyone bother you again."

Remy coughed again and pulled out of Hank's hand, "Non, this is where I'm stayin now."

Logan stood behind Hank and whispered, "He's delirious Hank, let's just get him to the cabin."

Remy shook his head, "Non, this not so bad…stayed in one when I was a kid for a year or so, 'til a bigger kid come along and decided it was gonna be his. Beat de crap outta me…broke my leg…"

The fever was doing all the talking now.

"You know how hard it is to steal food wit a broken ankle? Let me tell you… it's hard. Den dis old hooker find me and take me to her pimp." He just keep talking, the fever saying things that a healthy Remy would never let himself admit. "I owed him… he said he had a way for me to pay him back…said I could practice on him. I couldn' get it right though…couldn' swallow. That pimp popped me on th' ear till it bled…made me do it over and over every day…Different ways, sometimes my hand… sometimes my mouth…Finally learned how get it deep in my throat wit'out choking…"

Hank and Logan listened with growing disgust; Hank fought back the bile that was rising in his throat. Logan was growling deep in the back of his like a wild animal.

"Then he taught me other stuff…didn' like that… hurt so bad…made me let other men teach me too till I could do it wit'out cryin. The hooker chased me away one night after…" his voice trailed off for a moment before he continued, "I heard he killed her f' that…"

He finally stopped talking and his eyes fluttered shut. Hank caught him as he slumped sideways and checked his pulse again, "Let's get him out of here," Hank looked around and shivered. He smoothed back sweaty auburn hair. "Logan, about what he said…"

Logan just sighed and knelt beside Hank. He caressed Remy's warm cheek, "Don't think about it Hank, not now. First we get him settled, then we figure out what to do about what he told us."

Hank nodded silently then lifted the unconscious boy gently from the cold floor,  
"Maybe he won't remember." He looked at the young man he held and shuttered.  
"Grab his picture." Hank said as he started back through the forest toward Logan's cabin.

Logan bent and picked it up; the man in the picture was holding the small boy close to his side. There was a look of real love and pride in his eyes, all directed at the boy. He was looking up at the man, his smile wide and bright; an entire world of hopes and dreams shining in his crimson and black eyes. "We gotta talk kid." Logan whispered to himself as he hurried to catch up with Hank.

*****

"Hank, where've you been? Did you see the mess the Cajun left before he disappeared?" Hank continued to fill a bag with blankets and medications as he looked up at Bobby.

"Yes Robert, I did. How could you? Don't bother trying to deny it Logan was in there. What were you thinking? Please Robert, explain to me how after doing something so childish and cruel, you can live with yourself."

Bobby stood stunned. "Come on Hank, it was just Gambit! You were *there!*" He pointed an accusing finger at Hank, "*you're* one of the ones who left him behind in Antarctica! Don't try to make it sound like it's only me, buddy! Look at what he did to Warren, and what about Rogue, the poor girl. You are just as guilty as me, maybe more so!"

Hank stared at him a moment then collected the things he'd gathered. "I don't have time for this discussion right now, but I will be bringing it up at the meeting I have called for this evening." He walked up to Bobby and looked him right in the eye, "I feel like I don't know you. Yes, I was there, and I did leave him behind. The difference between us, Robert, is that I will *regret* my mistake for the rest of my life."

With that he walked away leaving Bobby to stare at his retreating back.

*****

Logan watched the kid sleeping in his bed. He brushed back sweaty hair and caressed a warm cheek, just as he had in the shed. Hank watched silently for a minute before he entered the small cabin. "How is he doing?" he asked as Logan relieved him of blankets and a bag.

"He hasn't moved. What's all this?" He busied himself looking through the bag to avoid eye contact. He felt embarrassed that he hadn't heard the doctor return.

Hank smiled gently before replying, "I want to be sure he's warm enough, the bag you hold contains any medication I think he will need. The bags I hold contain food that he should have no problem keeping down and a portable IV. I want him on fluids for a day or two, he's not eating and he's probably dehydrated."

"Yeah, I tried to get him to eat earlier but he said he felt too sick. He was gonna have some tea, that's what he was doin out of his room, but Rogue walked in and he took off. I found him outside his newly redecorated room."

Hank nodded, "I saw Robert before I came here …Logan, was he right? *Am* I as bad as them? I was there. I could have made sure he was onboard. I'm a physician for crying out loud! What was I thinking?!"

"Now's not the time, Blue. When he's up to it you'll have to talk to the kid, ask him to forgive ya, that's all we can do."

Logan was watching Remy and didn't notice the smile that reappeared on Hank's face. "How long Logan?"

Logan looked up; Hank was looking at him strangely. "What?"

Hank walked up to him and placed a large hand on his shoulder, "How long have you had these feelings for Remy?"

Logan looked up at him a moment before sighing and looking back at Remy, "I figured it out while he was gone. It's killing me to see him like this, Blue… How do we get him back?"

"I *do* know the first thing we need to concentrate on is get him healthy again. I've called a team meeting for this evening, so I guess the next thing will be to set everyone straight about what really happened after the trial. After that…" he shrugged; a very uncharacteristic motion for him, "we try to regain his trust although I'm not sure we deserve it after everything that's happened."

*****

It took some little time for Hank to finish another exam, get the IV hooked up and to inject medication into it. "He has full blown pneumonia but the antibiotic will take care of it." He gently brushed back Remy's hair to feel his brow, "We just need to make sure he gets it and stays warm. I want him to stay off his feet and rest. When you can't watch him I will. At least until this fever breaks. You're going to have a few weeks alone with him; it would be the perfect time to tell him how you feel." He looked at Logan with calm understanding in his eyes.

"Maybe I will when he's in his right mind again." He moved forward and repeated Hank's gentle action.

"He will be once the fever breaks." He looked Logan in the eyes, "Do you think we should we mention the things he said?"

Logan shook his head "Nah, it didn't sound like something he'd want anybody to know. I guess if he remembers…"

There was a quiet moan from the bed and Remy's eyes flew open, he tried to sit up but fell back against the mattress when a wave of dizziness and nausea hit him. "Where am I?"

Hank crouched down beside him. "You're at Logan's cabin."

"I can' stay here they'll hate him too."

He tried to rise again but both Logan and Hank gently pushed him back down. "You aren't going anywhere, kid. I'm gonna take care of you so just lay there okay?" Logan's voice was gentle, his touch kind.

Remy looked from Logan to Hank, he closed his eyes a moment then looked at Hank again, "Why 're y' bein' so nice t' me?"

Hank squeezed his shoulder lightly, "Because you are my friend, Remy. I know after what happened I don't deserve to call you that. If you forgive me for being a part of that mockery of a trial I will be forever grateful."

Remy was confused "Forgive y' f' what?"

Hank whispered, "For not making sure you were on the Blackbird. For not going back the second I realized it."

Remy started coughing again but when he caught his breath he said, "Henri… there's nothin' to forgive."

Logan cleared his throat from the chair he sat on by the bed, "Kid, we haven't been there for ya before, that's gonna change. From now on we got yer back no matter what."

"I don' know what to say…"

Logan smiled at him "Just trust us to take care of ya, can ya do that kid?"

"Oui, I always have."

He closed his eyes again and Hank stood up, "Logan, could you fix some of the soup I brought down and see that he tries to eat something. I have to get going; I called this meeting I guess I should go to it. I will be back later to check on you Remy."

Logan ran his hand down Remy's arm before moving toward the hot plate he had in the tiny kitchen of the cabin, "Give 'em hell for me too, Blue. I'll keep him out of trouble while you're gone." After Hank left Logan came back toward the bed, "Can y' sit up, kiddo? You heard the man you gotta try t' eat some of this soup."

He waited until Remy was sitting up then put the tray he carried on the young Cajun's lap, "Eat up."

"Don' you have smaller bowls?" Remy smiled a little and took a taste of the broth, "Logan, can I ask you something?"

"Sure kid." He lifted the mug from the tray and held it out, "Here, I owe ya this tea from earlier."

"Merci, Logan." He took a sip of the warm honey tea and smiled, it felt so good on his sore throat. "Before… did I… was I dreamin' or did I talk about…did I tell you…"

He couldn't seem to get the question out but Logan knew what he was trying to ask, "Yeah kid, you told us but don't worry, Blue and I know how to keep our mouths shut."

Remy let the spoon he held drop to the bowl and stared into the soup.

"Kid?" "Now you know… not only am I a traitor, I'm a whore too."

"No Remy. You were abused. It's a damn shame and there aren't any pretty words that are gonna make it better or make it go away. You were raped."

"I owed…"

"You owed nothing! That pervert raped ya then sold ya like trash. You're not trash Remy. You were a victim."

Remy couldn't look at Logan, he felt tired and sick and now he was so ashamed. He let his hair fall in front of his face. Logan recognized the tactic, the kid couldn't move so he was trying to hide in plain sight. "Why don't you go try t' go back to sleep if you aren't gonna eat any more."

Remy just nodded and hid under the covers. "Night Logan." he whispered.

"G'night kiddo," Logan returned.

He listened until Remy's breaths became deep and slow; good, finally the kid would get the rest he needed. Logan pulled the cover up a bit higher and let his hand run down Remy's arm on top of the blanket. He sat back and watched Remy sleep. He had loved him for what felt like forever now, couldn't imagine not loving him. Did knowing about Remy's horrid past change that? Nope, in fact it made the need to hold and protect the young thief even more urgent. It was time to stop being a coward and admit his feelings, and then he'd know if he even had a chance with the kid.

Logan got comfortable in the chair beside the bed and drifted off with Remy's confession replaying in his mind. He'd fantasized about Remy doing all the things he mentioned to him. Not abuse, not rape, just Remy loving him as much as he loved Remy. He dreamed of being able to burying himself deep inside the perfect Cajun body…or Remy taking him so deep in his throat that his nose was buried in the thick dark curls that surrounded Logan's cock. That soft silky curtain of auburn hair spilling across his thighs…then Remy would hollow his cheeks and suck…Logan's hand moved unconsciously to rub the front of his jeans. He leaned back and spread his legs a bit. It would be so good. Logan would lay the boy out on the bed like a feast; kiss every inch of the soft pale skin, run his fingers through the silky hair. He'd let those heavenly eyes set him on fire and burn him up. He didn't even realize when he opened his jeans, pushing them down so he could stroke his painfully hard cock slowly… Oh he'd be so good to the boy…he'd kiss and lick and worship Remy until he was begging. Then he'd massage and rub and stretch him, slow and easy. There would be no pain, just the joining of bodies and hearts and souls until they became one… He was stroking fast and hard now, nostrils flaring as he panted and growled…

"Logan?"

The orgasm hit him then and he just got a glimpse of Remy falling out of bed to curl up in the corner when he had to slam his eyes shut.

Remy was scared…

... scared of him.

He couldn't move, couldn't talk yet, the orgasm still held him captive. Remy was sobbing, saying over and over, "Non, non…please don' hurt me…please…"

Logan could finally move again, think again, breathe again… what had he done? "Shit." He looked at his hand and wiped it on his jeans after he pulled them back up.

"Logan? Remy? What's going on here?" Hank, standing in the open doorway, took in Logan's appearance and Remy's huddled form and roared, "No! You will *not* harm this boy!" He placed himself between a dazed Logan and a sobbing Remy.

"God no Hank, I didn't hurt him, I would never hurt him, I love him, I love you Remy." Logan was rambling, saying anything and everything. What the Hell had he done? Hank had his arm around the shaking Cajun. Both men were silent and watching Logan as he repeated over and over, "I love you Remy, I've loved you forever. I'll never hurt you, never. I couldn't hurt you. I love you." He was on his knees in front of them now. Not reaching with his hands but with his heart and with his soul. He never prayed, wasn't sure he believed in a Higher Being, but he'd do anything, say any prayer to fix this.

It was all in his teary blue eyes.

.  
Remy untangled himself from Hank's embrace and crawled toward Logan. Slowly, with a shaking hand he touched Logan's face, "You love me?"

He sounded so surprised, like what Logan said was the most incredible thing he'd ever heard and it broke Logan's heart, "Yeah Rem, I do. I have for as long as I can remember. It took losing you to make me realize it. I love you, kiddo." He stopped talking, just stared into those magical eyes, willed himself to be still. Remy's hand was still on his cheek, he was so close. "God Remy, I was thinking about how damn much I wanna touch you, worship your body. I wanna make everything okay, take that haunted, hunted, look out of you beautiful eyes." He slowly raised his hand and carefully brushed back soft curls behind Remy's ear allowing himself the reward of running his fingertips down the long graceful neck. Then he carefully ran his thumb across long soft lashes.

Hank cleared his throat, "Remy, you've pulled out the IV, I need you to get back in bed so I can clean the wound and reattach it."

Remy didn't reply, his eyes never left Logan's. His thumb was stroking Logan's rough cheek; his other hand slowly rose and started the same treatment on the other cheek. He slowly leaned in and claimed Logan's mouth.

They were soft, gentle kisses at first then Logan's eyes drifted shut and his arms wrapped around his prize and pulled him close deepening the kiss. Both men moaned and their grip became like a lifeline. They stayed that way for what felt like forever before Hank put his hands under Remy's arms and started gently lifting him from the floor. "Come on," he said softly. Remy and Logan seemed to be in a trance, only aware of each other. Even as Hank forcibly returned Remy to bed Logan followed, never losing eye contact. Hank smiled and shook his head as he cleaned Remy's arm and reattached the IV. "Logan, Remy, I am going to leave now. It seems you two need some privacy to talk."

Remy was shaken from his trance by his voice, "Oui Henri, t'anks."

Logan looked up at Hank, "Blue, I'm… I won't hurt him." He looked back at Remy and smiled, smoothing back his hair.

"I know that now Logan. I doubt there is anywhere on Earth that could be safer for him." Hank patted Logan's shoulder and tried to rein in his smile, "I'll be back in the morning unless you need me during the night. I promise to knock." He was laughing as he left.

The cabin was silent, Remy played with a thread on the blanket, and Logan stared down at his own hands. They both decided to speak at once "I'm Sorry." They smiled at each other then Remy started again "Logan…I didn't mean it. I know you woudn' hurt me… but when I woke up and saw you, my mind saw someone else… a lot of someone else's. I…I still have nightmares… I can' forget."

"Kid, Remy, I… I've had… fantasies…dreams about you doin' …" He took Remy's hand in his, "I didn't know about your past! I'd never make ya do *anything* that scared or upset ya!"

Remy was quiet, staring at their entwined hands in his lap.

"Talk to me, Rem." Logan lifted Remy's chin until he was looking into his eyes.

Remy sighed, trying to organize his thoughts. He still had a fever and the meds Hank gave him made his mind feel all fuzzy and unorganized. "Can' think straight so I'm just gonna talk." He rubbed Logan's hand, "Don' interrupt, okay?" He looked into Logan's eyes until the older man nodded. "The… the things I tol' you happened when I was maybe seven years old. I don' know for sure 'cause I don' even know when I was born…" He paused and caught Logan's eyes with his own, "I'm… I'm afraid to let you love me." His voice was so soft anyone other than Logan would have had to strain to hear him. "Not 'cause I don' like you…" he smiled and continued, "Had my own fantasies about you…"

Logan's head snapped up at that.

"You gotta understand… I always knew I was Bi… whether it was my fucked up childhood or just natural I don' know but…Logan, men have… have hurt me…" He hurried to add, "I'm not afraid of *you* …I'm afraid of th' memories. I never know when they're gonna be triggered; I can' be touched after… not even Jean Luc could get close. I don' wanna hurt ya Cher…I don' wan' ya thinkin' it's you…Maybe we shouldn' even try… I'm not *good* enough for you…" A tear made its way down his cheek.

Logan reached out with a finger and caught it. "You done?" Remy nodded, "No interrupting" another nod.

"I can't say exactly when I fell in love with ya. It coulda been when Storm dragged you home. It coulda been one of the hundreds of times you saved my neck since ya been here. It coulda been when ya beat me at cards with nothing but a pair of two's and a smile."

Remy looked at him with a tiny smile remembering that particular hand, Logan had four tens.

"I wanna take you in my arms and never let you go. I wanna kiss you breathless. I wanna get lost in your beautiful eyes. I wanna go to sleep with you in my arms and wake up wrapped in yours. I wanna feel your heart next to mine. I wanna tell you I love you until there's not a doubt in your mind that it's true. I wanna make you feel so good. I wanna be the reason you smile. I wanna hear you sing." Logan knew he was rambling but he'd had these feelings hidden inside him for so long and it felt so good to finally be able to say them out loud. "God Remy, please let me love you, please. I want it so bad it hurts. Let me show you what love really means. Let me show you how good we can be. You'll never regret it I swear. You'll *never* be lonely and you'll *never* be scared 'cause as long as I breathe I'm gonna love you."

He was leaning towards Remy, rubbing his arms, trying not to beg. He would he decided, if begging would get him another kiss, another caress, another chance to hold who he long ago decided was an angel. He laced his fingers with Remy's and closed his eyes. Something that died long ago with Mariko was reborn with this chance to love Remy.

Remy saw the raw love shining in Logan's eyes when he opened them. Never had such a look been turned his way. Never had such peace descended on his soul. He licked his lips and took a leap of faith, "Oui Logan, Oui…love me."

And with those words Logan's heart took flight.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"END PROGRAM!" Scott screamed into the microphone in the control room. He shook his head before continuing, "Logan, what the *hell* is wrong with you today?" There was a click and everyone watched as he moved away from the window, presumably to join them in the Danger Room. A few moments later the heavy metal door slid open and Cyclops strode in and straight up to Wolverine, "What were you doing; that Sentinel almost got Bobby! If Storm hadn't stopped it he would be seriously injured right now!"

Logan simply crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side, "So?"

"*So*! I don't know what's going on between the two of you but it doesn't enter the Danger Room, *ever*!"

"Look Cyke, you don't know what happened here 3 days ago so you missed the fun. Didn't Hank talk to ya?"

"He mentioned that Gambit had pneumonia and was staying at your cabin which is something I don't understand by the way." Scott looked closer at the man, "Is there a problem with the arrangements? You look beat." He looked around the room, "Look people, let's call it a day. I have a feeling I'm missing something big here and I'd like to get to the bottom of this."

As everyone else was leaving the room Logan moved closer to Scott and said quietly, "Get Jeannie and meet me in the kitchen, I guess I need to fill in a few details but first I need a beer."

Scott sighed; once again he was going to be the last to know something important.

*****

"Hello Logan, it's good to see you." Jean smiled as Logan entered the kitchen and went right for the fridge and the beer.

"Hi Red, good to have you back but did ya have to bring back Scooter along with ya?"

She laughed and hugged him "I missed you too. What's up, Scott said there was something going on between you and Bobby? What'd he do this time?"

"Let's wait for Cyke; I need to check in with Hank anyway." He moved away from Jean toward the pantry to get a little privacy and hit his Comm. badge. "Blue?"

"Hello Logan, how was practice?"

"Dandy, I wanted to let a Sentinel stomp the Ice cube."

There was a pause before Hank asked, "Did you?"

"Nah, Storm saved his butt. How's the kid?"

"He's sleeping right now. Don't worry, I won't leave him alone." Logan could hear the smile that was probably plastered all over his face.

"Can ya stay there a while longer? I'm gonna fill Cyke and Jeannie in on what's really been going on around here."

"Stay as long as you need. I have papers to go over."

"Are they there with you? If you need to leave I'm comin back." Logan said.

Hank laughed again, "I brought them along. I must say Logan; I like this side of you."

"Shut it, Blue. I'll see ya later. Tell Remy…" He stopped when he noticed Scott and Jean staring at him with eyebrows raised, "Later."

"Okay, what was *that* about?"

Jean rubbed her husband's back comfortingly, "Now Scott, let's stick to one thing at a time, okay?" She started to say something else when she got a flash from Logan's mind. "Logan?" she asked, needing confirmation.

Logan knew his secret was out and sighed, "I've been crazy about him forever Jeannie. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out yerself. It all came out three days ago. We're gonna make this work. *I'm* gonna make this work, here or someplace else it don't matter. We are gonna be together. You got a problem with that?" He stared at the couple daring them to say anything negative before continuing, "I don't need this place, I don't need any of you, I don't need anything… but Remy."

Jean's face lit up with a blinding smile, "Oh Logan, I'm so happy for you! Isn't it wonderful Scott?" She hugged her husband's arm and bounced a little before she asked, "So tell me, how does Remy feel about this?"

Logan sighed and sat down, "He's a mess Red. He's at the cabin because Ice cube and Wings decided to redecorate his room. There wasn't much that I could salvage. Wings is in his face every chance he gets. Don't even get me started on Rogue. He's so depressed and he's sick right now so that's not helping. He's not the Remy you remember, he's scared of everything."

Scott and Jean looked at each other and sat down. "We go away for a few weeks and everything falls to pieces." Scott sighed, "Okay, tell me about Bobby…"

*****

By the time Logan made his way back to his cabin it was getting dark. As he got closer the hair on the back of his neck stood up and he broke into a run but forced himself to slow as he entered so he wouldn't spook Remy.

Hank looked over his shoulder then back at Remy who was cowering in the corner of the room.

"What's up Blue?" Logan asked as he slowly came closer.

"I'm not sure. This dream was different." Hank was kneeling a short distance from the shaking boy; concern showing deeply on his face.

Remy was shivering; his knees pulled up to his chest, eyes wide and full of some unspeakable fear. He'd been having almost constant nightmares since his fever induced confession three days before. Apparently the wall he'd built as a child to protect himself from the painful memories had fallen. Now the memories were free and constantly battering his mind.

Logan inched forward "Remy? Darlin'? Come on kiddo, talk to me here…" He reached out to touch Remy's tear stained face and Remy threw himself into Logan's arms.

"Don' leave me! Don' leave me! I'm so cold…"

"I'm not goin' anywhere," Logan held him close and rubbed his back and after a few minutes Remy finally calmed down. He simply lay there against Logan's chest, feeling Logan's hands rubbing his back, his lips kiss his hair; and held on for dear life.

"I can' do this no more…" Remy whispered. "Every time I close my eyes…"

He looked up at Logan; "Cher…" new tears began to fall.

Hank cleared his throat, "Remy, I don't like to do this but I'm going to give you something to stop the dreams." He stood slowly and moved to where his bag was sitting under the table by the bed.

Logan pulled away gently from Remy, "Come on darlin' yer freezing." He took Remy's hands and pulled him slowly to his feet. Remy swayed a moment, then let Logan steer him to the bed and help him lay down. He made sure the blankets were pulled high up and ran his hand down Remy's still shivering form. "Go on Blue, I don't care what he says." Logan brushed back Remy's hair, "Don't worry darlin' I won't leave you. I promise."

"I'm so tired Cher," Remy said quietly.

Logan stepped back as Hank came forward, "Remy, swallow these. They will help with the nightmares." Remy nodded and swallowed the little white pills. "I'm going back to the mansion. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me," he said to Logan as he made his way to the door.

"Thanks Blue, I owe ya." As soon as the door shut Logan went to the bed and placed his hands on the covers, "Can I get in and hold ya darlin?" Remy nodded and Logan lay down and wrapped his arms around Remy, reveling in the fact that he could. He snuggled up to him, pulling him close to his chest, "Is this okay?"

"Oui. Don' let me go, Logan; I'm afraid o' bein alone." He sighed, "I'm sorry, I don' know what's wrong with me." He shifted in Logan's arms and looked up from Logan's chest.

Logan rubbed his back and kissed the top of his head. "I don't mind darlin'. I told ya before, I love you. I'll do anything to help." He pulled the younger man closer to his broad chest, "And yer feelin this way cause the people you thought were friends turned on you like a pack of dogs and yer so called *girlfriend* left ya alone and freezing and didn't blink twice." He kissed Remy's hair tenderly, "If ya need to be held, I'll hold you. If ya need to cry, I'll wipe the tears away, if ya need to scream and beat on somebody… I'll call Hank."

Remy chuckled softly at his attempt to lighten his mood, "Thank you Cher, I feel like I'm goin crazy. I keep rememberin' stuff; feels like nightmares but I *know* it's all real." He snuggled closer to Logan and whispered into his chest, "I feel safe with you."

"You *are* safe with me, you always will be. You know that home you been looking for? Well you found it and it's made of adamantium." He hugged the young man again. They were quiet for a while, just listening to each other breathe before Logan asked gently, "Darlin, can you tell me about the last dream?"

Remy tensed in the circle of his arms "Do I have too?" he whispered.

"I think you'll feel better if ya do." Logan was running his fingers through Remy's hair. He loved the feel of it, it was so soft and cool, and touching Remy was quickly becoming an addiction.

"Was on the ice," Remy said softly. "She didn't just leave me…she flew up and dropped me," he shivered. "I didn' even have a shirt on…the ice was so cold it burned… an' my eyes, they hurt so bad…all that white…was like I was blind…" he shivered harder, "But I could see her face…her eyes were as cold as the ice. Then the Blackbird just flew away…" he sniffled quietly, "Nobody even looked back."

Logan felt the tears on his chest, the shivers that were running through Remy's body again. He fought back his own tears, "Oh darlin…" There were no magic words he could say; how was he supposed to make this okay?

"Could you hold me like this all night?" Remy whispered against Logan's chest.

"Darlin, I'm plannin' on holdin' ya like this forever." Logan let his own tears fall into the auburn silk under his chin. Maybe they would help, he thought; maybe they would find a way inside Remy's heart, take away some of the cold and pain.

*****

Three more days passed and the nightmares were unrelenting. Hank sat on the edge of the bed listened to Remy's heart and lungs. "Well, the antibiotics are working Remy, but I wish you were getting more rest."

Logan paced behind him; he was showing signs of exhaustion himself. "What do we do Hank? We can't keep feedin' him drugs."

Hank looked between the men, "No, that is not an option." He sighed and took Remy's hand, "Remy, would you consider letting the Professor or Jean …"

"Non! Please Cher, hurts when they go in my head."

Logan sighed wearily, "Sorry Blue, no way. We'll have to come up with something else." He sat down beside Remy and took the hand that Hank had just released.

Hank stood and gathered his stethoscope and thermometer. He dug in his bag and removed a bottle of pills, "This is the last time we're using these. Please reconsider my suggestion Remy, both you and Logan are on the verge of collapse. I'll have to insist you come back to the Lab if you don't get some rest by this weekend." He left the two men alone.

"Kiddo, we gotta do something." Logan lifted their joined hands and kissed them. "I can't help ya darlin'. I don't know what to say or do to make this stop."

Remy looked up at him and said quietly, "I think I have an idea, but…"

"But what kid, I'll try anything you want." Logan stared into his favorite pair of eyes and waited for Remy to continue.

"Would you… could you…you don't have to but maybe…"

"What are you trying to say," Logan asked gently.

"Would you touch me? Would you…I'm afraid, but maybe if you touch me…"

Logan looked out the small window and sighed before looking back into Remy's pleading eyes. He saw the desire to do this, to move on, but he couldn't ignore the fear that was very clearly evident. "I don't know darlin; if I hurt you it'd kill me."

Remy sat up and looked deeply into his eyes "You love me, Oui?" It was both a question to Logan and a statement to convince himself.

"Oh, yeah." Logan kissed him then, not a demanding kiss, but one full of want and need and longing.

Remy smiled as Logan slowly pulled away, "Oui, you do." He caressed Logan's cheek, "Help me Cher. Show me."

"After you take your meds and get some sleep. I want you to take the pills that keep the dreams away too, okay?" He raised an eyebrow and stared at Remy. "I know you haven't been swallowing them."

"I don' like needin' pills to sleep," he said but this time, along with the antibiotics he swallowed the little white pills. "For you, Cher." He lay down and got comfortable, "Hold me?"

Logan smiled and slid into his favorite spot. He snuggled up in front of his thief and pulled him close, "I guess I could use a nap."

"Merci for puttin' up with me," Remy said quietly as he closed his eyes.

"Anytime kiddo, anytime."

Hours later Logan woke up. The scent of Remy made him smile. He nuzzled the soft hair and took a deep breath, thinking about the younger mans request.

Would touching Remy replace the fear and pain?

Could he make new dreams for his lover?

With infinite care he began.

Soft kisses, gentle strokes, everything he did, he did with tenderness and love. He would wake Remy slowly with gentle touches then he would love him like he'd wanted to for so long. Remy moaned quietly as Logan kissed a path from his ear down to his collarbone. He stayed there a while, kissing and biting, careful not to break the skin. Remy was breathing faster, saying things in his own unique hybrid of English and French. Logan kissed his way back up to a perfect ear and bit the lobe carefully then whispered, "Darlin, I'm gonna touch you, alright?" He wouldn't continue until he was sure Remy knew this was real, not another dream. "Remy, I want to touch every inch of your body, make new memories of the two of us."

Remy struggled to open his eyes "Cher?"

Logan caressed his cheek, pushed back the messy hair. "Can I love you the way I've dreamed of loving you?"

Remy was suddenly fully awake. He swallowed hard, "I'm scared Cher…"

Logan continued playing with his hair, "I'll tell you everything I'm going to do. No surprises. If you get scared just tell me, I'll stop. Okay?"

Remy's eyes showed his dilemma, he wanted Logan to touch him but what if he remembered something bad? "No surprises?"

"Nope, you're in control. I want us to make our own memories." Logan waited patiently for Remy to make up his mind.

"You'll stop?"

"Right away."

Remy bit his lip then ran his fingers through Logan's thick black hair. "I…I don' know…You'll tell me what you're doin?"

Logan scooted down and kissed the side of his neck, "Everything I do. Right now I'm gonna work my way down your chest." He said between kisses. He kept his hands lightly on Remy's arms, not holding him down; just touching so he would be aware if Remy became uncomfortable. "Now I'm gonna taste your nipples. That's it, just relax. God, you're perfect darlin'; better than my best dream." He licked and kissed from one nipple to the other. "Do you like this? Are you okay?"

Remy's eyes stayed open and try as he might he couldn't relax. "Could I sit up a bit, watch you?"

Logan moved away, "Of course you can."

Remy sat up against the headboard.

"Ready?" Logan asked. He would not mess this up.

"Ready. Merde Cher, I never wanted anybody to know this about me."

Logan stopped and looked up, "Know what?"

"That the cool, calm sure o' himself Remy LeBeau is afraid to be intimate."

Logan kissed his chest, "Don't be afraid. It's just me and I'll *never* hurt you."

Remy tensed a bit at the touch, "I know that, but my mind's tellin' me different." He wanted so badly to do this for Logan. He'd been at the cabin for nearly a week and in all that time he wasn't alone for a moment. He'd been pampered and taken care of, every need or desire met the moment it was spoken.

"Right now I'm just gonna keep kissin' you darlin' 'cause I've been waiting so long for this I don't think I can stop," Logan whispered. He was in heaven. His untouchable Angel was right there in his bed letting him touch and kiss at will. He tasted so good. Logan never wanted to stop.

Remy watched as Logan moved lower. As promised, he told Remy every move he was going to make; but suddenly in Remy's mind the gentle touches became something darker. Logan's face was replaced by a dozen other faces. His soft words became sharp demands.

Logan felt it before the panic attack hit. He felt the young thief tense and roll off the bed and crawl to the farthest corner. "Non, non…don' hurt me…I'll do anything you want…make you feel so good… jus' please don' hurt me." Tears of fear and pain ran down his face as he remembered things no human should have to endure.

Logan stayed where he was and cursed under his breath. Well, it was their first time and Remy had tolerated his touch for a while. He watched as reason returned to Remy's mind, "Oh Cher," he sounded so sad, "I knew I'd hurt you." He pulled up his knees and laid his head on them.

"You didn't hurt me Rem, I'm fine. No harm done. You can't help the way you feel. I still love ya and someday when you're ready I'll prove it to ya." He got down on the floor and pulled Remy into his arms.

*****

Later that night, when he was sure Logan was asleep; Remy slipped out of bed, pulled on his clothes and collected his things. He looked around the cabin that had been his refuge one last time before making his way through the dark to the garage. Once he made his way past the security and camera's he searched for the spare key to his bike. He would leave, and then Logan would be free of him. He was nothing but a thief and whore.

As he started to tie down his duffle the garage door opened and Bobby drove in. "Well look who's back," he said. "Do you have *any* idea how much trouble I got into for trying to help you out of our lives!" He walked up and shoved Remy as he stood beside his bike.

"I'm goin Bobby…I won' be botherin' anybody anymore." He moved to get on his bike and Bobby shoved him again. "Look Bobby," he took a deep breath, "I don' have the time or energy to do this. Jus' let me go."

Bobby shoved him against the wall "Oh yeah, you were shackin up' with Logan…He sick of ya too?"

Remy had had it by then and shoved him back, "Jus' le' me go!"

Bobby swung and connected with Remy's chin and they both went down. Bobby was on top of him holding him down screaming in his face "You're a no good traitor and nobody wants you here!"

Remy wasn't fighting back; he was seeing countless other faces of nameless men who'd had him in the same position. Remy shoved Bobby off and stumbled to his feet, "Non…non, never again!"

Remy's hand started glowing as Logan came running from the opposite direction. He saw Remy reaching for a shelving unit "No! Remy!" The shelves came to life with his touch and exploded. "Remy! Remy! What the *hell* did you do Drake!" Logan ran to the corner where Remy had been standing and waved his arms to clear the dust. "Remy!"

Just then, Hank, Scott, Jean, and Storm entered from the direction of the kitchen. "What happened? We heard…"

"Hank, it's Remy!" Logan called as he tried to lift what was left of the searing metal from his lover.

"Bobby, ice it!" Scott called.

When he made no move to help Storm stepped up, "Allow me," and the hot metal flew safely away.

Hank was there in a second moving Logan aside so he could see. "Let me get him downstairs. Bobby, follow me. Jean, I may need you too."

Everyone else followed them down to the Lab.

*****

"He's going to be fine. He's got eight stitches over his left eye, there's no sign of concussion but he's going to have a nasty headache for awhile. He's got a second degree burn across his left palm and he was pretty roughed up. All things considered he was very lucky I'd say. He could have been killed." Hank turned and addressed Bobby, "Please explain to me why bad things always seem to happen to that boy when you're around?"

Scott stepped forward, "I'd like to know the answer to that one too."

"Hank…" Logan spoke as the other two men focused on Bobby.

Hank turned to him, "Of course Logan, perhaps you could stay with him while we have a little chat in the War Room."

Logan was already gone so Hank turned back to the others gathered in the small room, "I think I need to speak to you all. Please follow me." Hank led the way to the war room and waited for everyone to be seated. "What I'm about to tell you will probably cost me a friend, maybe two," he started, "But I feel it is imperative that you understand what has been going on with our young Cajun friend. A week ago this all started when Robert and Warren took it upon themselves to destroy Remy's room." He looked sharply at Bobby before continuing, "He had just been released from the lab. When he saw his room he collected what was left of his clothing and a cherished photo and left. Logan and I tracked him to an old graveyard where while in a delusional state Remy admitted to being beaten and raped while he lived on the streets." There was a sharp intake of breath from the group seated there. "His condition had deteriorated to pneumonia and Logan and I both felt it would be better to let him recuperate at the cabin away from the stresses of the Mansion. Unfortunately, his fever induced confession somehow broke down whatever wall his young mind had created to protect himself from the painful memories. For the last week Remy has been bombarded by constant images of the men who hurt and raped him." He heard sniffling and saw tears running down Storm's face. Jean had her head buried in Scott's shoulder.

Bobby was stunned, staring straight ahead. "So when I hit him…jumped him in the garage… I triggered…Oh shit." He buried his face in his hands.

"Yes Robert, *now* do you understand? He was only seven years old and he trusted a friend."

Scott sighed, "No wonder he never told us anything about his past. What do we do Hank? What's his condition now?"

Hank glanced at Bobby, making sure he was listening, "He's still dealing with the pneumonia, and he's going to have a killer headache for a while. He's got numerous bumps, bruises, and burns from tonight's little episode. His most serious injury is the burn on his hand, he held on to the metal. He's also severely depressed."

Scott stood up and addressed the small group, "Alright people, let's keep this to ourselves. There's no need to add to Gam...Remy's problems now." Everyone nodded. "Bobby?"

Bobby blinked out of his daze "Yeah, sure…Guys, I didn't know." he said quietly.

"None of us did Bobby but now that we do we have to find a way to fix the problem."

Hank cleared his throat, "Scott, we can't *fix* the problem. These are his memories, he has to work through them, come to terms with them." He looked sad as he took a deep breath and turned toward the door, "If you'll all excuse me, my *friend* needs me. He will need all of you too."

Hank left for the Lab, Scott and Jean left and Storm went her own way leaving Bobby alone and thinking.

*****

Logan carefully brushed long bangs away from the bandage over Remy's left eye. His hand was also bandaged and resting on his chest. "Why kiddo, why'd ya run?" he felt guilty because he fell asleep and didn't hear Remy leave, didn't get to him in time. Remy took a deep breath and moaned, he started moving around on the bed as the memories started to surface once again. "Hey darlin', hey…shhh…it's okay"

"…Poppa?" Remy whispered.

"No darlin, it's me. Open yer eyes." Remy's eyes opened a crack and his breath caught when he realized where he was. He moved to push himself up but Logan stopped him with a large hand to his chest. "Stay still, ya just tried to blow yerself up." Logan bent and kissed his brow, "Where did ya think you were goin?"

Remy licked his dry lips and Logan held a glass up so he could drink some cool water from the straw. "I can' make it stop; the voices, the faces. I was tryin' to leave but Bobby wouldn' get out of the way. He kept telling me to go but wouldn' let me past. I'm never gonna be okay, I already hurt you." a tear made its way down into his hair. "I gotta get away." he whispered and closed his eyes as another tear followed the first.

Logan kissed his brow again, careful of the stitches. "You need to lay here and rest. You banged yerself up pretty good. And no more talk of leaving, ya hear me? We're gonna get through this, *I'm* gonna help ya get through this."

Another tear fell, "How…how we gonna make it stop. Logan, I see them, I *feel* them, I hear them," he sobbed. "Please Cher, make them go away…" he pleaded with his lover.

Hank entered and saw Remy's tear stained face "Remy, are you in pain?" All he got as response was a shake of the young man's head.

Logan brushed back his hair until his lover drifted back to sleep. He just watched him for a while then left the room to talk to Hank.

"Logan, I think it's time to go over his head and get Jean involved."

Logan turned sharply and stared at Hank, "No! Listen Hank, all his life that kid's had people he trusted turn their backs on him, or say one thing and do another. He's afraid Hank He's just a kid and he's afraid. He trusts us Blue. Are we gonna do that to him too? Are we gonna go behind his back? Hurt him like every other damn person the poor kid's tried to get close to?"

Hank sighed, "Of course not. I've got him on a mild sedative, it's never caused him problems before and it will help ease the pain when I have to change the dressings on his hand. It should help him sleep without the dreams also. I'll keep him here so we can watch him. The severity of his depression worries me."

Logan looked at the sleeping form behind him. "Me too. Do you think he was trying to …kill …?"

Hank turned and looked at his patient too. "Possibly. Nothing in the garage was damaged *except* the shelving he was holding. He obviously didn't want to hurt you, Bobby, or the vehicles, and the depression and the dreams would be enough to push him over the edge." Logan was staring at Remy the whole time Hank was speaking. "Bobby also admitted he was taunting and shoving Remy before he charged the unit."

Logan's eyes clouded and he slowly turned to look at Hank, "Blue, I know you like him, but if he so much as blinks at the kid while he's here I will kill him, X-Man or not."

"I don't think you'll have a problem with Bobby." Hank looked down at the floor, "I told them about the dreams, the abuse." He looked at Logan with pleading eyes, "It was the only thing I could think of to make them understand!"

Logan shook his head, "It's okay Blue, you did the right thing. Now everyone knows?"

Hank shook his head, "Not Warren, he's at his apartment in town, and I don't have a clue where Rogue is."

"And they all worry about Remy bein' a traitor." Logan added sourly.

*****

Over the next week Hank kept Remy isolated in the Lab. The sedative he used was enough to keep Remy from dreaming and he finally started to heal. Logan was a constant in Remy's drug hazed mind. For every remembered pain, Logan gave him gentle caresses. For every harsh word, he heard calm reassurances and slowly Remy's mind opened up to the possibility that not every person he came in contact with was there with evil intent. Every time Hank needed to change the dressing on his hand Logan was right there offering support. Some time during the week, in his drugged state Remy wasn't sure what day, Bobby meekly appeared begging forgiveness. He was juggling, unsuccessfully, a dozen framed pictures; copies of the ones he destroyed. Remy didn't know what to make of the gesture, but Hank looked happier than he had in weeks. Logan took Bobby aside and talked to him. The conversation ended with a handshake and Remy guessed that must be good. As soon as Hank was certain that Remy had rested enough and he was actually healing he released him under the condition that he stayed at the Mansion under Logan's care.

"Welcome home, kiddo," Logan said as he opened the door and Remy cautiously entered.

"You sure you wanna be seen with me?" Remy asked.

Logan laughed and hugged him, "I'd be parading you around town if I could." He kissed Remy's temple "How's the headache?"

Remy hugged him back "Not so bad."

"How 'bout the hand?"

He looked at his bandaged left hand, "It'll be okay once I can use it. Have I tol' you I'm sorry 'bout that. I wasn't thinking straight."

Logan tightened the embrace, "I know. I'm really glad you're feelin better darlin."

He took Remy's good hand and led him to the bed. "Oh Cher, please don' tell me to lie down."

Logan chuckled, "No, I was gonna suggest sittin' down." Once they were seated Logan laced his fingers with his lovers. "Does my touchin' you bother ya?"

"No" Remy said, "It feels nice when you touch me."

"How 'bout when I kiss ya?"

Remy blushed, "I like that too. Makes me feel…"

Logan looked into his eyes, "What?"

"Makes me feel special." He said in a whisper.

Logan smiled at him, "You *are* special and I'm gonna make you believe it."

Remy smiled again and right at that moment Logan decided that he never wanted that smile to leave his beautiful face.

*****

Remy was cold. He couldn't open his eyes even if he wanted to risk certain blindness from the ocean of frozen white in front of him. His lashes were frozen to his skin. He'd lost all feeling in his toes and fingers long ago.

When Rogue flew away he was in shock but not scared.

Then the Blackbird disappeared from view, still he wasn't frightened.

They'd come back as soon as they noticed he wasn't there. That's what the X-Men were all about, second chances and forgiveness.

But they didn't.

Then he was scared.

Then he called out for help.

It never came.

Logan watched as Remy sat up in bed with a cry. Tears were running in rivers down his face. He was breathing fast and looking around wildly, as if he was confused about being in a warm bed with warm blankets. Logan was about to say something when Remy's eyes grew huge and he bolted to the bathroom, making it just in time to empty his stomach. Logan knelt behind him, holding back his hair, rubbing his back, anything he could think of to comfort him. When Remy was through he was wasted, he didn't have the strength to stand so he just shifted sideways and leaned against the wall. His head was back, his eyes closed, and breathing fast. Logan got a warm washcloth and gently wiped his face and neck. Remy's eyes opened and a single tear tracked down his face. Logan carefully pulled him into a hug there on the floor and silently rocked him like a child.

MONTHS LATER

"Cher, why you bein' so secretive 'bout tonight?"

Logan smiled, "What do ya mean Rem?" He knew Remy had the curiosity of a small child and all the planning for the evening was driving him nuts. Over the last few weeks the nightmares had stopped and flashes of the old Remy were shining through. He was starting to smile more and even joining in conversations. Storm regularly took him out to lunch and surprising as it seemed Bobby was going out of his way to be nice to the young Cajun. Logan was wary, expecting the worst, but even he relaxed after a time when Bobby was around.

"Come on Cher, you know this is killin' me!"

Remy pretended to pout and Logan laughed, "Ya only have to wait a little longer," the older man teased. "You look so cute when you pout." He pulled Remy close for a quick kiss then playfully pushed him toward the closet. "Get ready. You're due in the danger room in ten and I have some last minute plans for tonight.

"Logan!" Remy whined, but Logan was halfway down the hall, laughing the whole way.

*****

"Come on Stormy, you have to know what he's planning."

Storm smiled over her shoulder at her best friend "*Maybe* if you had not called me Stormy…"

He quickly covered his heart, "Never again! I Promise!"

She laughed and patted his cheek. "Soon brother, aren't you meeting him at 6:00?"

Remy beamed, "Oui, he's takin' me out."

Ororo pulled him into a hug "It is so good to see you smiling again," she whispered into his ear. She let him out of the embrace and tried to finger comb his hair. "You should go get ready." She leaned in and kissed him "Have a wonderful time brother."

Remy took the steps two at a time up to the room he shared with Logan. When he got there he found a note on the door:

Put on the clothes on the bed and meet me in the garage. L

He entered the room and took a long hot shower. After he dresses he looked at his reflection in the mirror and smiled, "Not bad Remy." The dark red silk shirt was Logan's favorite. It fit his frame perfectly. Together with the tight black jeans and his dress boots he had to admit he was looking good. He smiled to himself again. It had been forever since he could look in a mirror and "see" himself. For the past few months all he saw was the small boy he used to be; the battered, abused, street rat that Jean Luc saved just in time.

Logan changed all that.

Logan.

He checked the time then checked the mirror once again and made his way to the garage.

*****

"Dinner was great Cher, thanks." Remy said as he wrapped an arm around Logan's waist.

"No problem Rem, but that was just the start." He opened the door to their room and waited until Remy entered to shut and lock the door. "Do you know what today is?"

Remy thought a moment, "Non, should I?"

Logan took his hand, "Five years ago today you came here with Storm."

"Really, you remember the day?"

Logan smiled "Of course I do, my whole life changed that day."

Remy blushed, in their five months together, Remy discovered a whole new side of Logan. He was a rock; gentle and kind and eternally patient with Remy. Logan never tried to touch Remy again after the first time led to flash backs. He would hold him and kiss him but nothing more, even if Remy begged. He told Remy that when the time was right and his mind and body had healed enough from the trauma, they would know.

Remy and Logan moved to the bed and sat down. "Darlin, you know I love you, right?" Logan was looking down at his lap.

"Oui Cher, how could I not."

Logan stood and paced in front of the bed. "I've been dreamin' and plannin' this night for five years and now that it's here I'm a nervous wreck."

Remy was lost, "Cher?" Logan wasn't making any sense.

He sat down again, "Do you know why I love you?"

That question caught Remy by surprise. He cocked his head and looked at Logan through long bangs. "Non Cher, never quite figured that one out." He said quietly.

Logan turned on the bed, pulling one leg up so he could look directly at the young Cajun. "I love you because you're good and strong and fearless. I love you because you're smart and charming and damn funny. The fact that you're the most beautiful thing these old eyes can ever remember seeing don't hurt none." Remy blushed, but he was smiling. "But the most important reason is because of the man I become when you look at me. I'm stronger and smarter and better because of you. I feel happy and peaceful and complete. You gave me back something I lost a long time ago. You gave me back my heart and soul. You gave me back my humanity."

Remy just stared into his clear blue eyes. He searched inside himself and found the same peace and happiness and completion. He felt his heart beat madly with the thought of the older man. He felt his soul, calm and quiet for the first time in as long as he could remember. "This is it, isn't it? This is what it's supposed to feel like." There was a child like look of awe on his beautiful face as he realized that *this* was the time. *This* was the moment. He had finally found true love.

Logan leaned in and tenderly kissed his young thief. Blinking back tears of joy he pulled him into an unbreakable embrace. He finally had his Angel.

He started to talk to tell Remy what he was going to do but Remy stopped him with a soul searing kiss. "Don' talk. Just show me." he whispered.

Time stood still as Logan heard the soft moans and sighs. As he saw Remy's eyes flutter shut. As he felt tense muscles relax at his touch. As he tasted salty sweat on silky skin. As he smelt tears of relief as Remy opened his mind and heart and soul and allowed himself to be loved. "Are you ready?" Logan whispered into a perfect ear.

Remy didn't say a word; just spread his long legs on either side of the older man. Logan knelt there and slowly unbuttoned the red silk shirt until it was spread open like Angel wings. He watched Remy's face as he opened the belt then the button and finally the zipper of the tight black jeans. Remy didn't flinch, just smiled as Logan pulled down the jeans, leaving only silky boxers between him and his ultimate reward.

"Logan?" Remy whispered and the older man immediately pulled away from the hot, soft skin of his prize. He looked up at the face he adored expecting to see fear but all he found was a serene smile and sparkling eyes. "I was just gonna ask if I could do the same to you."

Logan laid his head on Remy's chest over his heart. "I've been waitin' five years to hear you ask."

*****

Logan lay in his bed and smiled at the world in general. Last night had turned into, without a doubt, the best night of his life. Remy was everything he dreamed and more. The kid was insatiable, after so many years of fear and pain the kid soaked up the love like a sponge. He gave back as much as he took and by god, his touch was magic. He'd never felt anything that could compare. He knew there would be times when he'd have to prove his love. The young man was far from fully healed emotionally, but from this day on he would gladly prove it. He gently kissed his sleeping Angel and looked forward to the rest of his life.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"Here's the situation," Cyclops said above the roar of the engines as the Blackbird streaked through the night sky. "There is a warehouse in the city that Magneto has been showing a lot of interest in. We are going to see what he finds so fascinating. The Professor wants us to go in and investigate."

Logan looked over at him, "So, Mags is back in town, good. Things always get interesting when he shows up."

Cyclops took a step closer, "This shouldn't be hard, it's just information gathering. We are too short handed to take him on. Jean and Hank are with the Professor in Dallas and Bobby and Rogue are off on personal time.

"Is Mystique taking a vacation? I thought she was hanging with Magneto lately?" Warren asked from the Co-pilot's chair.

"Apparently they had a parting of ways," Cyclops answered, and then glanced at Gambit.

"Hey, don' look at me! I'm not part of that happy family no more." He looked over at his lover and smiled.

Logan's hand came up and brushed his cheek. "You got that right," he added for anyone who was listening to hear.

"None of that Logan or you'll stay on board. I need Gambit's … ability's."

He needs me to get us in," Remy said to his lover.

"Wolverine, I mean it. You asked to come along and I agreed but if you…" Logan chuckled, "I'll be good Cyke; I'm just pushin' yer buttons. You know I wouldn't do anything to get the kid…or you hurt." He was smiling up at Scott but he was rubbing Remy's back.

Storm turned from the pilot's chair and said with a smile, "Brother, I believe you are a bad influence on Wolverine. He actually attempted humor."

"Oh but Stormy, he's so good when he's bad." Remy purred seductively.

Storm and Logan chuckled; even Scott had a small smile on his face. Warren wrinkled his nose and a shiver ran down his spine. How could the rest of them stand it? Two men together were wrong and disgusting.

His thoughts on the distasteful subject were interrupted by Storm's voice, "We have arrived Cyclops." She put the sleek black jet down behind a grove of trees, hiding it from easy view.

"Alright people, we get in, try to find out why he's so interested, and get out."

"Is he alone?" Remy asked, serious now that the mission was at hand.

"I don't know if he's here at all right now. Let's hope not." The field leader answered honestly. "Let's do this."

The small group left the jet single file and made their way to the run down two story warehouse. "What could he want with this?" Warren asked.

"That's why we're here. Gambit, get us in." Cyclops nodded at the lone door at the back of the building.

As Remy made his way past the small group Logan let his hand run down his back, one last touch now that they had to be serious. Remy smiled at him before moving to the door. He inspected it quickly with trained thief's eyes. There was nothing fancy about the security and he had it opened in the blink of an eye. Once inside they split up, Angel, Wolverine and Storm searched for clues about Magneto's interest in the place. Remy hacked into the lone computer and downloaded everything onto a disc as Cyclops watched his back. "All done Cyke."

"Good, let's get out of here. That was way too…"

"You weren't going to say easy were you?" the low voice rumbled from above.

Cyclops let loose an optic blast and screamed into his Comm. Badge, "Everybody move! Get out now! We've got company!"

Remy handed him the disc and Storm swooped down and carried him off, "Get him out Stormy! I'm goin after the others!" Remy screamed up at his best friend as he let loose a handful of cards. He knew they wouldn't harm the man but maybe they would buy some time, distract the madman for a moment.

"Be careful brother!" she called back as she flew out a skylight, the apparent place of Magneto's silent entry.

Remy took the steps three at a time down to the basement where he knew Logan and Angel were doing a sweep.

Above, Magneto cursed as he left the building just in time to see Cyclops and Storm safely reach the Blackbird. He hovered above the building a minute. Cyclops and Storm searched franticly for any sign of their teammates. Magneto said something they couldn't hear, held both hands in front of him and squeezed them into fists.

"LOGAN!" Remy screamed down the long hallway as the metal in the buildings main structure started to bend and twist.

"Take cover Darlin'!" was all he heard as the building came down around them.

"By the Goddess, no…" Storm whispered in shock as she and Cyclops watched the madman turn the building into a pile of twisted metal and crumbled concrete.

She started to run for the hatch but Cyclops stopped her, "No! We can't help them if we get caught too."

He wanted to go; run and help his friends, his team mates

.

He was chosen Leader for a reason.

It was his responsibility to think rationally; to not let emotions get in the way of clear precise plans.

He took a deep breath as he watched Magneto rise above the crumbled mess of the building that held his team trapped and fly away in a sphere of energy. "We contact the Professor, and then we contact the police chief. You know we have a special arrangement with them. Once he knows our people are in there he'll …" His sentence was cut off by an explosion in the rubble. "Goddess watch over them," he whispered. Swallowing hard, he dialed the Professors private line.

*****

Warren moaned and shook his head. He tried to get up but was stopped short by a sharp pain in his chest, "Damn… broken ribs." There wasn't a sound except for the remains of the building settling. He knew Wolverine was down here somewhere, "Hey!" he called as loudly as his damaged ribs would allow, "Any body else down here? I'm hurt!" With slow deliberate movements he climbed out from under the rubble and made his way slowly to the door, one arm wrapped tightly around his ribs. He tried to open it but it was blocked or jammed, "Help!" he screamed again and started pounding on the door.

Logan's eyes snapped open with a growl. They weren't the normal clear blue; they were dark and angry like the animal inside. A huge gash was knitting itself closed on his head but the internal injuries would take longer. He lapped at the blood flowing down his arm as his feral mind searched for a place to hide until he was healed.

Remy's breath caught as a burning pain ran from shoulder to fingertips. He moved slightly but froze again as he felt pieces of bone scrape together in his shattered left arm. "Merde, this gonna buy me some serious lab time." He looked down the sleeve of his worn leather duster and saw two distinct bends that shouldn't be there. He pulled off the headpiece he wore to keep his hair out of his face and held it against a bloody cut on his leg. It didn't look too serious, so he tied the cloth around his leg and slowly pulled it out from under what used to be a cinderblock wall. It wasn't broken, thank God, but it hurt like hell. He could hear Angel shouting that he was hurt, "No shit, a building just fell on us," he muttered. He suddenly remembered Logan was there too. His heart beat fast as he lay very still and listened for any sign of his lover. "Logan!" he called but received no response.

"LeBeau! Get me out of here! I can't get out! If you leave me here it'll prove I was right about you!" Warren was pounding on the door and screaming. Remy looked around the dark room he was in. It was some kind of office. He took a deep breath and used the desk behind him as leverage and slowly rose. A tear of pain slid down his cheek and he thought he would be sick. "Comin' Ange," he called out as he found his balance.

First things first, could he walk on the injured leg? He leaned back against the desk and put weight on his leg. When it didn't buckle he took a careful step. Okay, he was still mobile, slow but mobile. Where was Logan? His healing factor should easily take care of any injuries so why didn't he answer? He needed to see him, at least hear him. Maybe he was buried, maybe he was…No, he wouldn't think like that. He would get to Ange see how bad he was hurt, and then he would find Logan. He needed to immobilize his arm before he did anything else. Over on the floor about two yards away he saw the remnants of a totally unnecessary curtain. He slowly made his way to it and tied the diagonal corners. After that he slid it over his head and with his good hand he lifted the useless broken arm into the homemade sling. The pain made him weak in the knees and he slid to the floor. He sat there dizzy and sick for a while before he found the strength to stand and make his way to where he could still hear Warren.

*****

Outside Storm and Cyclops paced in the Blackbird. The Professor told them to stay out of sight and wait there. Rogue and Bobby were notified and were on their way. Beast was returning from Dallas and would be waiting in the med lab. Cyclops spoke into his Comm. badge for what seemed like the thousandth time. He knew there would be no response but at least he felt like he was doing something.

Storm stopped pacing and sat in one of the many seats in the big jet. She had already prepared the jets emergency medical area for any injury she could think of. "I wish I knew if they were alright," She said quietly.

Scott sat down across from her and smiled, "They'll be fine. It looks like most of the damage is on top of them. They'll probably laugh at us for being worried about them." He didn't sound convincing even to himself.

"My brother has had a hard time of it this year. Warren has no patience for him, if he is hurt…"

"Logan is with him, he'll be okay," Scott replied immediately. "Did it surprise you, Logan and Remy?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "At first, after learning what we did I was surprised. I couldn't believe after the way he had been hurt he could love a man." Another smile lit her face. "Have you noticed the change in Logan? He seems so happy. He is more at peace than I have every seen him."

Scott laughed a little, "Yeah, I caught him singing to the radio in the jeep the other day. Maybe our resident thief will tame him for us after all this time."

*****

Logan was curled up in a dark corner of a room that was mostly untouched be the collapse. It was at the very end of a long hallway. Most of his injuries had long since healed but his mind was still a dark pit. He crept to the door when he heard a noise from the other end of the hall. A voice, but something about it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He ignored the sounds of pounding. Then there was another voice, it was softer, deeper, kinder. It caused flashes of…something…sights, sounds, red and black. Just as the man was about to grasp them the flashes were gone and the animal was back.

Warren pounded weakly on the door. His ribs hurt. Hank would probably tell him to sit and be still. He sighed and went back to sit against a wall. He was depending on that low life LeBeau to save him. God, he'd probably rot here. Logan was off who knew where licking his wounds. Warren's nose wrinkled when he realized that was probably *exactly* what he was doing. "He's nothing but a house trained animal." he grumbled.

Remy slowly made his way down the hall in the direction of Warren's constant noise. He had to stop every few steps to let the hall stop spinning. "Ange, I'm here. Jus' be a minute." There wasn't anything blocking the door and he couldn't see any obvious reason it wouldn't open. "Stand back Ange!" He took a deep breath, balanced on his bad leg and kicked the door in with the good one. Once inside he sat down hard and rubbed his ankle through his boot. It didn't help with the pain but it seemed the thing to do.

"Oh, you got hurt too?"

Remy wanted to hit him. "Oui, my arm's broke, my ankle's sprained and my head hurts so bad I wish it would fall off. How 'bout you?" He asked sarcastically as he looked at Angel who seemed fine except for some bumps and bruises.

"My ribs, I think they may be broken. Have you seen Logan?"

Remy shook his head "Non, Now that I know yer okay I'm gonna go find him. "

Warren spun and stared at him, "That's right, go on and leave me! My rib could be broken. I could puncture a lung!"

Remy stood ignoring his arm, ignoring his leg and pushed Warren back until he was sitting in an office chair. "So sit still! I can' find him Ange! Haven't heard a word! I think I know where he is…or was… I gotta go find him!"

Warren looked up at Remy with a smirk, "You two deserve each other! He's nothing but an animal on his best days. It's not bad enough you fuck men but couldn't you at least fuck the right species!"

The words cut deep. Remy stood there, shaking with rage and pain. He slowly bent until his face was mere inches from Warren's. A charged card appeared out of no where and was held a fraction of an inch from Warren's throat. Remy growled in a low menacing whisper that Logan would have been proud of, "Listen here little bird, you can call me anything you want, it's *nothin'* I haven't heard a million times. You can *think* anything you want, Hell, it's probably *true*! But you ever," he poked Warren's chest causing a hiss of pain "*Ever* talk 'bout Logan like that again… you won't live to take your next breath." The card disappeared into smoke and ash.

Remy's eyes looked like the fires of hell and Angel swallowed hard. Let the traitor think he'd won; Angel had plans for him once they were out of there and his ribs healed.

Remy spun and limped out of the room. He'd have to watch his back around the fool now. Oh well, that was nothing new. He systematically searched every room in the long hallway. Some rooms, he had to crawl into spaces most grown man wouldn't fit into. He called his lover with a shaky voice because the pain was becoming too much. He made it half way down the hall before he slid down the wall, pulled up his good leg and dropped his head to it. He started to lose the battle with the tears of pain and fear that were lurking in his eyes. "Cher…I need you. Where are you? Please be okay, please don' be hurt," he whispered.

*****

Bobby and Rogue arrived within an hour of each other and Cyclops filled them in on the situation. He called the Professor when they arrived and was waiting for his next instructions. It had been four hours since the collapse of the building and it would be dawn soon. The police chief called to tell them that he was pulling his men. He knew the X-men wanted to get in there and some of his men weren't aware of the "arrangement" they had. Once they were gone from the site, Cyclops could send in his team. Scott thanked him and turned to address the small group. "The Chief is pulling his men so we can finally get in there and search ourselves."

Storm's shoulders dropped in relief, "Finally. Let us waste no more time, our friends have been buried in there forever." They could all see in her eyes that she was thinking of her own past.

She was moving for the hatch when Scott called out, "Wait. We have to be prepared to find them seriously hurt or…"

Storm stopped and turned sharply, "They are alive Cyclops. They have to be!"

"Calm down Storm, we'll find out soon enough." Rogue said in a calm southern drawl.

"Stay away from me child. I have not yet forgiven you for the pain and suffering you have caused my brother! And you Robert, although you and Remy are now on friendly terms you nearly caused his death again!"

"Ororo," Scott called to stop her ranting, "We are all upset right now. Fighting among ourselves won't save our friends. Now let's all calm down and get them out of there."

Storm nodded and looked at the other two X-men. The silent apology was accepted and the team left the jet to retrieve their friends.

*****

Wolverine heard soft sounds from down the hall and stalked back over to the door. When his eyes fell on the young man seated there everything clicked. He knew who he was, where he was and what happened. "Darlin?" he half growled as his mind rushed to catch up with his body and heal itself, shifting back to a more human state.

Remy was freezing. He heard Logan and thought he must be in shock but when he turned his head he couldn't help the sob of joy that left him, "Cher?…Merci Dieu," he whispered.

He held out his hand and Logan was moving immediately. He ran to his young lover easily avoiding all the fallen cement and twisted metal. He fell to his knees and took in Remy's appearance. He swallowed hard as his eyes darted from the homemade sling to the dried blood matting his hair to the leg he was obviously favoring. He wanted to pull him into a hug but was afraid he'd cause more damage in his exuberance. "Are you alright?" He searched the exotic eyes, barely touched the sling that supported the broken arm.

Remy fell forward into his arms. "I am now," he whispered into Logan's chest "I couldn' find you. I thought you were dead."

He sobbed again and Logan shifted to sit down beside him, never letting him go. "Got lost on the animal side darlin', sorry."

Remy breathed in his lovers scent, "S 'okay amour, long as you come back to me." Remy relaxed for the first time since the ordeal started hours ago. "Ange is back that way a bit. Says he's got a broken rib or two. He was stuck so I had to kick in the door so he could get out. Coulda done it his self but he didn' wanna risk a punctured lung." Remy shifted and leaned into his lovers embrace. He was so tired all of a sudden.

"I think yer in shock kiddo, stay awake, okay?"

"Will try Cher," he whispered then he laughed, "You as bad as Ange, a building just fell on us o' course I'm in shock." He reached up and caressed Logan's cheek. Logan caught the hand and kissed the palm before pulling Remy carefully closer.

Warren limped down the hall, "I think I'm gonna be sick," he said in disgust as he watched the show of affection. "Did you forget about me?" he said as he looked down his nose at the lovers.

"The kid's hurt bad Wings, can't you see?"

Remy pulled away from Logan and looked Warren right in the eye, "I tol ya I was gonna find Logan. Now, anybody got an idea how we're gonna get out o' here." He winced as a wave of pain swept through his arm.

Logan carefully pulled the sling open and looked at Remy's arm, "You're gonna sit here and not move. That arm's bad. Ya shouldn't o' been movin' around in the first place." He went from looking into Remy's loving red on black eyes to looking into Warren's cold blue.

"What! I've got broken ribs! Hank would have told me not to move. He was mobile, I was trapped!"

"Coulda got out if you'd half tried," Remy said quietly half to himself but Warren heard.

"That's it traitor! Keep your guard dog close because the first chance I get I'm gonna finish the job Bobby was too chicken to finish!"

Logan's claws were out and his teeth bared when the whole building was shaken by hurricane force winds. Flashes of lightning could be seen through the cracks. Logan pulled Remy down and covered him with his body. Warren held onto a nearby doorframe. "They found us! Hey, over here! I'm here!" Warren called now that the winds had died down.

There was a sudden screeching of metal being bent and Rogue's head appeared in a hole right above them, "Howdy boys, glad to see me?" she asked with a smile.

*****

There was a flurry of activity as the overjoyed rescuers retrieved their teammates from the crumpled building. Warren went first, playing his part well, not wanting the Cajun to get all the attention. Then it was Remy's turn but he refused to let go of Logan. "Storm, can you lift them both at the same time?" Scott asked. Remy had buried his head on Logan's broad chest. He was shaking from shock, pain and exhaustion. Scott looked down at them again with a smile. They were perfect together, how had he not seen it before?

"Of course, hold him tight my friend," she called down to Logan. He nodded. A tear escaped her eye as she watched her brother be pulled closer. Logan kissed his hair and whispered in his ear. Remy nodded and laid his head on Logan's shoulder. Logan closed his eyes as if to say a prayer of thanks to the Goddess for the man he held so carefully in his arms. Remy's good arm was wrapped tightly around Logan and his hand grasped the fabric of his uniform.

Remy had finally found his rock of salvation.

Her brother was safe at last.

She lifted them on a cushion of warm air. They were wrapped so tightly in each others arms they didn't seem to notice anyone else around, so she kept them in the cocoon of warmth all the way to the Blackbird and home.

*****

Beast came out of the Lab looking tired but happy. "Warren has a broken rib and some bumps and bruises. I asked him to stay in the lab for the day but once he found out Remy would also be there he decided to go to his penthouse in the city. He is leaving as we speak if anyone wants to say goodbye." No one moved or spoke so Hank just chuckled and continued. "Remy required surgery and six pins to repair his broken arm. He will be in a cast for at least eight weeks but he will make a full recovery." There was an audible sigh of relief and Hank's heart jumped happily. He was proud of the way his friends pulled together in the crisis. They were acting like the family they claimed to be once again. He looked over at Bobby and the two friends smiled at each other. "Logan is fine except for the fact that he seems to be permanently attached to our young Cajun. I'm afraid there is no known surgery that will ever separate them." A small laugh passed through the group as they parted to go their separate ways now that they knew their friends were okay.

"Henry, may I see Remy? He looked so bad when he came in," Storm asked.

"He's still in recovery. As soon as I get him settled in a regular bed I will come get you. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm sure the Professor and Jean are as anxious as you were to know they are fine." He left to make the call and Storm took a seat to wait for a chance to see her brother.

Logan played with a silky curl and stared at his young lover. Once again the young man had tamed the beast inside him, saved his humanity. Would Remy ever truly understand how much that meant to him? He kissed the ear that was the center of his focus at that moment. He found himself overwhelmed by the fact that this heavenly creature allowed him the honor of touching and kissing and loving him. His Angel didn't move, still wrapped in the cocoon of sedatives from his recent surgery. Logan touched the power repressing cuffs he wore to control the powers that were uncontrollable when he was sedated.

"He'll be out most of the day," Hank's quiet voice came from the doorway. "Why don't you go take a shower and get something to eat? By the time you get back I'll have him settled in a room. Storm or I will watch him for you."

Logan looked up at him, "Okay Blue. He's gonna be okay, right?"

Hank walked into the room and looked down at his sleeping patient, "He will be as good as new. You worry too much!"

Logan just shook his head, "Can't help it Blue, I love him."

Hank patted his shoulder, "That's alright Logan. I think he needs to have someone worry about him. He looks so young when he sleeps. I feel myself drawn to him too when he's injured." Logan gave him a questioning look and Hank realized how what he said sounded. "Not like that! He just looks like he needs to be protected and cared for. "

"That's my full time job from now on. I feel so bad I went feral and the poor kid had to deal with the overgrown pigeon all alone."

Hank chuckled, "Don't feel too badly, from what I understand from Warren that *kid* put the fear of God into him. Put him in his place but good."

Logan smiled down at Remy "Way to go Kiddo. I knew you'd fight yer way back to yer old self again." He brushed his fingers through the recently washed hair. He bent and kissed him then turned to get his shower and food, determined to be back before Remy opened his eyes.

Three Day's Later

Remy snuck down to the kitchen. Logan was in the danger room for the first time since the Magneto mission and Remy was determined not to waste this opportunity to get out of his room.

"You know Remy, Logan's gonna have a fit if he catches you down here. What're ya tryin to do?"

Remy jumped, "Damn girl! Don' go sneakin' up on a body like that."

She laughed, "Didn't sneak swamp rat. Now, can ah help ya with something?" Rogue came up beside him.

"Dumb as it sounds I was tryin to reach a glass to get a drink."

She gently guided him to a seat. "I'll get it, yer gonna hurt yourself." She hovered a bit so she could reach a glass from the back of the cabinet's top shelf. "What do ya want?" she asked politely.

"First I wanna know why you bein' so nice to me?" Remy asked.

She opened the fridge and poured him a glass of iced tea. After she put it down in front of him she sat across from him. "How's yer arm?" she asked, putting off what she really wanted to say.

"It'll be fine. What's goin on Roguey?"

She took his good hand and looked him in the eyes, "I had a lot of time to think while you guy's were stuck. I never thought about how bad I must have hurt you, not physically but mentally. I could see what my actions did to ya, but I never thought about how cold or still or white it was. I was mad and I threw a fit. I'm sorry Remy. I really mean that."

Remy looked into her eyes and saw that she really did mean it. "It's okay, I lived." he whispered.

She got up from the table and walked around to his side. She kissed her glove and pressed it to his cheek. "It's not okay that I did it but I thank you for the forgiveness. Logan's a lucky man," she said with a touch of longing and then she turned and left the kitchen.

Logan found him there half an hour later. "Hey kiddo, did ya get cabin fever?" He kissed the top of Remy's head.

"Yeah, a little."

He was distracted and Logan sat beside him, "Are you okay darlin?"

Remy smiled up at him, "Yeah. I had a little chat with Rogue. I think… I think we're okay."

Logan took his hand, "Okay?"

Remy squeezed his hand and said, "Yeah, she apologized. She never in all the time I've known her apologized before." He looked into cherished blue eyes "She really meant it."

Logan knew how important acceptance was to the young thief. He wasn't sure he'd believe her so fast or so easily but the kid needed to believe. He pulled his lover into a careful hug "I'm happy for ya kid."

Remy's hold on him tightened and he smiled, that was exactly what his young lover wanted to hear. "Merci amour."

Later that night when the Mansion was quiet and Remy was tucked safely in his arms, Logan thought back on the past few months. When Mariko died he thought he'd died too. He never expected to love again. But the young Cajun had shown up and stole his heart and soul. The kid was scared to death but he swallowed the fear, trusted Logan, and allowed him to help him past it. Allowed Logan to show him what love could be, would be from that moment on. Logan smiled and kissed his lover who sighed and snuggled closer still if that was at all possible.

Logan smiled again and loved him even more.


End file.
